Not everything
by ThePen23
Summary: Harry's friends think they know all about him, but they find out the hard way one they come to rescue him from detention. Snarry, Slash, AU, Draco!friend, Severus!alive, 8th year.


Disclaimer: Do i look like J.k. Rowling? No. Do i own Harry Potter? No. Not at all.

A/N: Severus is alive, after the war Draco became Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's friend, Ginny and Harry are NOT together, and this takes place in their 8th year.

* * *

Ron's, Hermione's, and Draco's point of view

Ron, Hermione, and Draco walked down the hall under Harry's cloak. Harry had been doing everything in his power to get detention with Snape all year and it being almost Christmas his three friends want to see why. So they follow him. Under _his _Invisibly Cloak. Harry was grinning widely as he knocked on Snape's door.

"Enter" came the hollow tone of Snape. Harry opened the door and closed it quickly but not so quickly that his friends couldn't get in.

"Hi Sev" Harry says.

"What took you long" Snape asks in a _sweet?_ tone. Snape stood.

"Hermione went into one of her studying rants. Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner" Harry said. With a flick of Snape's wand wards were up. Harry ran at full force before jumping on Snape. Snape caught him and the couple was locked in a fierce kiss.

"I missed you" Harry said barley pulling away.

"I missed you too love" Snape said in return and they we're kissing again now with Harry sitting on Snape's desk. Harry attacked Snape's neck. They both were fumbling with buttons. Under their robes were nothing but underwear. Right before Snape picked Harry back up he flicked his wand and their shoes were gone. Snape pick Harry up and still kissing carried him down a hallway. But not before Ron Hermione and Draco saw their bulging members. Shock for a moment they just stood there near the doorway of Snape's office and quarters.

"SEVERUS" "OH GOD! HARRY!" they heard. The three children ran out of his office and went back to the library which was were Harry told them to wait.

Harry's point of view

After leaving Severus' office along with their robes Severus carried him to his bed. Both of their powerful magic removed their underwear as Severus put Harry on their bed. Still kissing Severus lied on top of him. Harry quickly flipped them and was on top. Harry flipped him so he was on his stomach. Harry licked the rim of Severus' hole.

"Please…. No teasing" Severus moaning. Harry began to suck on the back of Severus' neck before forcing his way inside. They moaned in unison. Harry began thrusting as they panted for their breath. Faster and faster and faster till "SEVERUS" "OH GOD! HARRY!" they came. Harry slowly pulled so Severus could flip and look at him. They kissed but this time it was slow. Severus grabbed Harry's butt and pulled him up higher on his body.

"May I" Severus asked. Harry nodded. Severus smiled before kissing, and flipping Harry hard again.

"You sure" Severus asked place his member at Harry's entrance. Harry nodded again. Without hesitating Severus pushed in. Harry moaned in pleasure. Severus thrust as hard as he could. They came moaning. Again. They rolled on to their sides and just laid, with Severus still inside Harry. After awhile Harry checked the time.

"Sev, come on we need to get dress" Harry said. Severus slowly pulled out but slammed back in. Harry moaned. When they were done Severus cleaned them and had them dressed with a wave of his hand.

"Harry are you sure you want to tell them" Severus asked.

"Sev, they've found out on they're own. We need to explain. They had the Invisibly Cloak and the Marauder's map Sev." Harry asked. Severus shook his and placed a kiss on Harry's lips. It was a soft slow kiss. When it was over they walked out of his rooms and then his office. As soon as they were in the hall the smiles were gone and they look like they hated each other when it was quite the opposite. In fact they were in love. Finally they got to the library. They went to the back and in a corner where Hermione, Ron and Draco sat at. They always sat here where no other students could hear them without them knowing.

Third person pov

"What's he doing here" Ron and Draco demanded at the same time.

"Sit" Harry said. The boys didn't(Hermione did).

"Sit" Harry said again with a glare worth Severus. They sat.

"I'm glad that you're not a _complete_ idiot. I would kill you if those lessons were for nothing(Severus gave Harry glaring lessons)" Severus whispered.

"Yeah but you love this idiot" Harry shot back before turning to his friends. Their jaws had dropped to the ground and began collecting dust.

"What?" Harry asked. They just stared. Harry and Severus sat across from them. It was a sight to see. Severus Snape and Harry Potter making goo goo eyes at each other.

"Any day now" Harry said. He was a bit snaky.

"Sev, may I ask What the hell have you done to Harry?" Draco asked.

"Many things that are for your ears" Harry and Severus said together. They smirked when they paled at their words.

"Oh Merlin I wish I was deaf" Ron muttered.

"And blind" Draco added cause the three to shutter.

"Don't remind me" Hermione groaned. Harry and Severus had great will power because they were not laughing. Harry muttered under his breathe causing Ron, Hermione, and Draco to grab at his Invisibly Cloak and the Marauder's Map.

"It's really not nice to spy on people. And not with they're stuff" Harry said as he and Severus grabbed to cloak and map.

"When" Draco said.

"Hum" Harry said.

"When did it happen" Ron spoke this time.

"Hum. Well we're in our 7th year not counting the year we missed and we starting dating…. End of the 5th year I think. I'm not sure. It was the end of the 5th right" Harry asked looking at Severus.

"Middle of the 6th year love" Severus corrected.

"Oh. So, that makes Christmas our two year anniversary" Harry said beaming.

"But, you never had time together" Ron said.

"Ronald how many times did I leave to 'follow Draco'" Harry asked.

"A lot right after… OH! I get it" Ron said.

"Yes and now that you do, we have a detention to finish. Don't wait up" Harry said and he and Severus stood and walked away.

"Don't tell anyone" Harry called over his shoulder.

"I don't think anyone would believe us if we did" Draco said. Ron and Hermione nodded.

* * *

A\N:Review


End file.
